Invisible Man
by evil-baka-seme-sama
Summary: Due to a horrible accident, Naruto has just lost his hearing and the person he loves most. After a long period of time, he decides to start a new life. What trouble could he get into? yaoi SasuNaru / onesided GaaNaru
1. Kill her off

Invisible Man

Chapter 1: Kill her off

A/U Yeah yeah, I knoooow. I should be working on the other fics I've started but…augh, its so hard! I started to write this on a piece of paper in my chemistry class and, well…it clicked into place. -; I really like it, but it is kind of fast. Don't be pissed at how fast it seems to go, its all for a purpose kay? Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto sat in a small café almost smack dab in the middle of the city. It was a busy day. He watched the many faceless people pass the window he sat by. Brings up the phrase "From the outside looking in." But for him it was the other way around. Naruto didn't really like being alone, especially when it was busy like today. His lunch date was half and hour late. And he was beginning to get anxious. His somewhat shaking hands held a large black mug that contained a brown liquid. He wasn't sure of what it was, but it was delicious.

"Naruto." He nearly jumped out of his skin. Whipping around, he became face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, his boyfriend. Smiling he stood and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "What took you?" asked Naruto sitting down and watching Sasuke remove his coat and place it on the back of his chair. "Augh you know, big meeting. I tried to call, but your cell was turned off." He said casually, motioning for a waiter. "Oh yeeeah…No, it died. I-" Naruto paused so Sasuke could order. "I need a new battery." Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward onto the table. "Naruto, I've been thinking." Naruto looked up to Sasuke at the sudden seriousness taken over their conversation. "We've been going out for almost a year now. I just…I think its time we moved in together or something, to bring us closer." Naruto sat back aghast. Sure, they'd been dating a long time but was he ready for a real commitment? "Look Sasuke I-" "Don't answer! Think about it okay?" Sasuke smiled, and Sasuke hardly ever smiled so Naruto relished the moments when he did. Naruto and Sasuke were too enraptured in each other's eye to see the car coming quickly towards their window.

By the time Naruto looked in the direction people were screaming, it was too late. Sasuke and he were thrown into the back café wall. Naruto's head whipped back and everything went silent. He could see clear as daylight, but he felt excruciating pain. His vision was becoming red as blood dribbled down his forehead and into his eyes. He could barely move his body, let alone remove the red from his eyes by blinking. But where was Sasuke? Naruto used the little strength he had to look left. The car had Sasuke pinned right into the wall. Blood was everywhere and Naruto could see that Sasuke was still alive and breathing. Somewhere in the background there was sirens, but Naruto was focused on getting to Sasuke. Trembling, he stood and wobbled over to where Sasuke was pinned. Looking up Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met. Sasuke opened his mouth and began to speak but…where was the sound? Naruto moved closer, watching the tears stream down Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke's moving cheeks. Why couldn't Naruto hear? What the hell was going on?! Naruto screamed as loud as he could, causing Sasuke to wince. But still to Naruto, there was no sound. His throat felt hoarse and dry. He stumbled towards Sasuke and trembled as he cried. So he tried to speak, even though he couldn't hear.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's going on! I can't hear anything! Are you okay? Am I okay? Please answer me!!" Sasuke looked at him and smiled. Even though that car had him pinned he pulled his hand up to hold Naruto's. He said the one thing Naruto could read from his lips. "Naruto, I love you. Please marry me…" In Naruto's hand Sasuke dropped a ring. Until later inspection did Naruto notice a small sapphire embedded in a cluster of diamonds. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke as passionately as he could with Sasuke pinned. When they pulled away, Naruto turned to see people poking their heads into the café. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and held his hands firmly. Slowly and painfully, Naruto watched Sasuke's life slowly slip away from him. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Goodbye. I'll love you forever…" Sasuke's head drooped a little and his lids fluttered. Naruto knew what was happening; yet he couldn't do anything. That was the last thing that Naruto was able to hear for a long time. Sasuke's uncharacteristic goodbye. It didn't register until Naruto felt firm hands trying to pull him away. So he screamed Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs. Naruto was torn away eventually by a man in white and dragged into a red van while screaming for Sasuke the whole time.

Heavy hands pulled Naruto up. His eyes were wide and he was sweating buckets. Green eyes stared into his as she watched for him to calm down. He leaned forward and hugged his pink haired nurse. After they pulled apart, she signed to him 'That dream again?' Naruto nodded. 'Let's go into the kitchen then. We'll get you a drink.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her. It had been eight months since Sasuke died, and 7 and a half months since Naruto lost his hearing completely. He had had to learn sign language thanks to the help of many nurses and a desire to do something with his now limited life. It had taken 6 months to get Naruto to smile again, even though it was forced. The funeral was dreadful. Naruto might've killed himself had he had to see Sasuke's face again. Luckily for him, it had been a closed casket service. Soon Naruto would be sent to Saint Arouils School for those gifted. It was a stupid sounding school, disguised as to let out who really went there. It was obvious. Messed up sociopaths and schizophrenics. People who hadn't been born with a disability. Naruto feared the day he would walk through those doors. And it was tomorrow.

* * *

A/U So is it good? . I hope so. By the way, for future notice, when I use the '' it usually means they're signing. If they were to be thinking, I will have it in italics. Thank you! And if you have any comments or additions, and improvements that I could hear, just leave me a review!

Evil-baka


	2. Meet the snake!

**Invisible Man**

**Chapter 2: Meet the snake!**

_[A/U]_ So here we go again, chapter two!! ^o^ I will be updating all my fics this weekend. Yaaay! So here's the next chapter!

* * *

So there he sat, nervously twitching his hands. The palms were evidently sweaty. He waited and waited, that blonde haired little angel (?). Finally a man in a white coat came to Naruto, signalling for him to follow. Naruto picked up the neon orange duffel bag resting at his feet. As the two men walked down the sterile, white hallway, thoughts flooded Naruto's mind. _What would it be like? How would the other prison- err, institution-mates treat him? Would he be able to make friends with them? Would he be able to communicate? _So many thoughts corroded away any shred of hope. Soon a door and pause, the white man shielded his hands, pressing buttons to open the door. Not much more colour, but there was a stand with sunflowers on it in this newly found second hallway. _How big is this place? _Thought Naruto. Sadly enough the sunflowers, being his favourite, were all dry, droopy and depressing. Three things Naruto assumed were supposed to be a welcoming. Naruto's shoulders crumpled a little and he tried to shoulder the heavy bag higher up his arm. Another door, but this time a handle was turned. A wonderful wave of colour hit him as he was ushered into the room. Dumbfounded he demanded his eyes take in as many colours as possible. It was so much more relaxing than bland, bland white. _Violets…Greens…Blues…Reds…ORANGE! _Naruto exclaimed to himself. He smiled and sat back in his chair, becoming his old self again and feeling a little happier. The man he waited so long for spun around in his chair, which Naruto was not expecting. He was one the phone and looked like he was talking in an erratic matter. OR, from what Naruto could see by his creased forehead and open mouth. His hair was a beautiful charcoal black, _just like Sasuke's… _Naruto shook away the thoughts remembering that it was better to be happy. Sakura had taught him to do so. Naruto ached for her at the moment. She would always hold him when he was sad or crying. Was it time to let go of the memories of her too? Possibly. The man set down the phone and looked up to Naruto. He was completely opposite to the room. Pasty white skin, purple eyeliner hooking down near his nose and a gangly body swathed in an expensive looking black suit. His white lips parted and began to move, forming words Naruto tried to decipher. The only thing he could tell was that the man was slurring his "s'" that was for sure. "Uzamaki…book and…thankssss…" Naruto watched the man he thought had left the room pass the pasty-man a white-cream folder and walk out. The man went through it quickly and put it down. He smiled lithely and signed slowly,

"You are Uzamaki Naruto?" Naruto nodded. Naruto straightened up his back and set his hands gently in his lap. _Appearances can be deceiving…_ he thought. The man wrote something down on a piece of paper and looked back up. Naruto had a scrutinizing look on his face. The man raised his slender hands and signed,

"My name is Orochimaru." Naruto nodded again. This man was definitely terrifying. He stood and came around the large chestnut desk that separated them. He sat on the edge and pulled a small white board off his desk. He grabbed black wipe-away- marker and began to scribble on the board. He handed it to Naruto. "_Would you rather communicate like this?_" Naruto nodded. Orochimaru smiled and grabbed another white board and marker. He scribbled something down and held it up for Naruto. "_You are deaf right?_" Naruto nodded and Orochimaru wiped it off and wrote some more. "_You were injured in an accident. Someone else died?" _Naruto took off the lid to the marker and paused. He breathed heavily and wrote "_Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend." _When Naruto held up Orochimaru's eyes lit up. He wrote quickly. "_You two were close then. How close?" _Naruto was unsure of what to write. He was beginning to become even more uncomfortable. He trembled as he wrote "_Very." _Orochimaru nodded and wrote something again. "_Have you had a sexual relationship?"_ Naruto's mouth dropped and he began to stutter, a habit he still held when he was unsure of what to say. Orochimaru leaned forward. Suddenly he leapt back and looked past Naruto, speaking quickly. Naruto jumped when firm hands were placed on his shoulders. He looked up to see a long white haired man. He looked angry. Naruto swallowed and watch them talk avidly. Orochimaru eventually crumpled back into his chair and faced away, so Naruto looked back to the man with white hair, who signed to him stolidly "_Please grab your bag and come with me." _As Naruto left, he looked back to see Orochimaru spin to look at him and lick his lips hungrily.


	3. Hear me now?

**Invisible Man**

"AaBbCc…" is just normal talking

_[A/U]_ I've made a small tweak – from here on out;

"_AaBbCc…" _is sign language.

_[A/U]_ my gosh things never go the way I plan them…;-; oh well, I guess im happy to have finally gotten to updating this fic. ^-^ I feel ive matured over my break, so tell me what you think!! :D

**Chapter 3: Hear me now?**

His room was fairly small, enough for one person. Patients were not allowed to share rooms, as that was a safety hazard. Naruto sat on his bed. It was hard, but not hard enough to be considered painful. He sighed even though he couldn't hear it and began to think about Sasuke. Times they had together seemed so far away, what happened only months ago felt like decades in the past.

Naruto lay down in his bed and hugged his arms close to his chest –fetal position- and tried to squeeze all the pain and tears away.

He was startled when his door flew open and hit the wall that he jumped out of the position he was laying in and sat upright.

"No sleeping until the assigned bedtime!!" A man wearing sunglasses stood in the doorway, and was breathing heavily. Naruto frowned and was ready to yell (even though he knew he wouldn't hear it) when the older man from earlier appeared.

"Dear GOD calm down! This is our new patient for crissake! You can leave, we'll talk later!" Jiraiya spoke angrily to the man. The man in question glowered and stomped away. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and signed to Naruto.

"_Come on, I want you to meet the other patients_."

Naruto was somewhat timid as he walked into the large living room. Everyone looked at him as he strolled in behind Jiraiya.

"Shino what did I tell you about scratching??" Jiraiya was looking in the direction of a boy near the corner of the room, scratching madly at his arms.

Only he had oven mitts on.

"B-but sir…the bugs…they're under my skin…" He ducked his head and wrapped his body with his lanky arms and rocked back and forth. Jiraiya sighed.

"_That's Shino Aburame. He was a chronic Meth user until about 2 years ago when we took him in here_." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya continued to introduce the people in the room.

"_This here is Neji Hyuuga_." A boy with long brown tresses watching what seemed like a Discovery Channel documentary turned around when Jiraiya spoke to him. He looked up, smiled and returned to his program.

Seemed fairly normal.

"_If you want to learn their disorders, you'll have to ask them yourself. Patient confidentiality, you know. This is Kiba Inuzuka." _Another brown haired boy was playing cards with a boy with a very meticulous bowl cut.

"_And that's Rock Lee."_ The black-haired boy looked up, as if on cue, and Naruto burst out laughing. 'His eyebrows are gigantic!' Naruto thought. Everyone looked at Naruto as he hee-hawed his way to the floor. Rock Lee's face became vibrant red. He yelled something and threw his hand of cards onto the table and stomped out of the room, shooting Naruto a very dirty look as he passed by.

"_He has competition issues._" Jiraiya signed. The Inuzuka boy was smiling a mouth of pearly whites. Naruto got up off the floor and wiped his eyes. People were talking and pointing at him, but he half-heartedly noticed. Jiraiya signed, frustrated.

"_I have to go deal with Lee and Shino, so you're on your own now. That boy in the corner over there-" _Jiraiya pointed to a sleeping boy half on, half off a chair. "_He can translate from sign to spoken language. Though keeping him awake is the hard part. His name is Shikamaru Nara." _Jiraiya left quickly and Naruto looked around. One boy was eating carpet, another talking to himself and one rubbing his face on another boy sensually. Other than that, everyone looked fairly normal. Except for one person near the very back, in a straight jacket watching Naruto closely.

Naruto meandered over to the sleeping Shikamaru. He was about to jab him when a hand grabbed his finger. He looked over to where the hand connected to an arm, and the arm connected to a body. A fairly large one at that. Naruto's finger was released and wiped the grease-covered digit on his pants leg. Naruto read the boys lips as he spoke.

"No touching Nara-san." There were crumbs in his hair and all over his face. Naruto signed to the boy.

"Damn you're HUGE! Ever heard of control?" The boy frowned and shook Shikamaru awake. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly for a few seconds before looking up at the hopeful Naruto. He was instantly awakened. Him and the fat-boy talked for a few seconds and Shikamaru nodded and began to sign with Naruto.

"_You're the new guy?" _he asked, and Naruto nodded in reply.

"_I'm guessing you need my help talking to everyone else then?"_

"_Yes, I was kind of ditched…" _Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"_Well come on then, before I get tired again." _Shikamaru stood and began to walk towards the T.V. Naruto followed eagerly and noticed the fat-boy stayed seated.

"_My friend there is Chouji Akimichi. He's here for obsessive overeating. Try not to make fun of his weight…he gets pretty mad. I'm Shikamaru Nara, as you've probably been told. I'm in here for narcolepsy." _Naruto signed that he understood and stopped when they got to the couch.

"_This is Neji Hyuuga. He's…well, he can tell you himself." _Neji and Shikamaru exchanged greetings and talked for a few minutes.

"_You're the very attractive boy from earlier. Welcome to the nut-house beautiful." _Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto smiled politely and asked,

"_What are you in here for?"_

"_Split Personality Disorder." _Naruto wasn't sure how to react so he nodded and looked to Shikamaru.

"_His cousin was born a mute, so he learned sign when she did." _Naruto looked to Neji, who was looking at Naruto oddly. Naruto was a little taken aback, but relieved when Shikamaru tugged at his sleeve and motioned to follow. Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it, then turned to his place on the couch. Naruto blushed fervishly.

The two boys walked over to another boy sitting at a table drawing. Naruto stood opposite to him and looked down at his paper.

It was an entire collage devoted to penis.

Shikamaru talked to him and the boy looked up to Naruto. He beamed and began to speak and Shikamaru signed for him.

"_My name is Sai. Everyone jokes I'm in here for Tourettes. I'm really in here for… well I'd rather not say. I want to-" _Shikamaru stopped signing and Sai prompted him to continue, Shikamaru arguing that, no he didn't want to 'you dirty old man in a younger body.' Naruto looked quizzically at the two before him and Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

"_He says he wants to draw you naked_."

The two boys walked away from Sai, who had a large red welt on his cheek. He was grinning perversely and watching Naruto as he walked away.


End file.
